


In My Dreams

by Esperata



Series: Spones Drabbles [76]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Dreams, M/M, Song Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: McCoy is used to dreaming about Spock. This latest dream had something different in it though.Inspired by the song "I Must Be Dreaming" by Neil Sedaka.





	In My Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Published in Spiced Peaches LIV

McCoy awoke from an all too familiar dream. It was actually so common that he no longer analysed it or worried about the impropriety, or indeed the impossibility.

Today however something different jarred and it bugged at him until finally he had to say something.

“Spock? I overheard a Vulcan word. Wondered if you could translate it.”

It might be his imagination but Spock seemed unsettled.

“Ash-a-yam,” McCoy recited.

The Vulcan hesitated before he answered.

“ _Beloved._ ”

McCoy frowned.

“I didn’t know that.”

“Perhaps I can explain…”

“You been in my head?”

“Yes,” Spock confessed.

“Then you can explain over dinner.”


End file.
